opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/After the fight with Zoro
Zoro and Marimo arrive near the Kokuto Yoru Zoro:Take it! I promised it to you. Marimo:*smiles*Thanks! *Marimo takes the sword and slowly moves on the Espada pirates ship *After some hours all of their fights are over *Due to his wolf's blood Marimo's wounds are closed Marimo:Finally...It's time to use my new sword. *Marimo takes the Kokuto Yoru Marimo:*smiles*This sword is so beautifull. *Marimo points his sword at a rock Marimo:Lets see how powerfull you are! *Marimo tries to do an air blade but fails Marimo:What the... *Marimo tries again but fails again Marimo:This sword isnt an easy one ah? *Marimo tries to slash the rock from point blank range but the sword doesnt cut Marimo:This is impossible!!!This sword cant even cut a rock??Something is wrong with it. *Marimo tries to slash with the sword for 3 hours Marimo:*pant*I cant believe*pant*I cant control this sword.Maybe if I will unite it with my swords. *Marimo makes a contanct between his sword and Kokuto Yoru *Marimo's sword is repelled and thrown a huge distance Marimo:*shocked*How am I supposed to use this sword.I should keep on trying. *Marimo tries to unite the swords for 2 hours but with no results Marimo:This sword....I dont feel like it's so hard to control and still...This is the 3rd Legendary Sword without a doubt. Unknown voice:NO!! Marimo:*shocked*WHO IS IT?? *Marimo doesnt hear anything Marimo:*serious face*What was that?? *Marimo stays and listens for some minutes but doesnt hear anything Marimo:I'm sure it wasnt just my imagination.....Well what can I do with this sword??Maybe if I keep using it....This is so wrong I cant feel anything from this sword....something is wrong.....my master said that the sword will want me if I will be enough powerfull but this sword doesnt seem to have something against me and still it doesnt work. *Marimo stays looking at the sword and thinking for an entire night Magnus:Hey Marimo!Come on the ship we are going! Marimo:*sad face*I wil come in a minute. *On Straw hat pirates ship Zoro:I still regret that i gave the Kokuto Yoru... Luffy:Did you said something Zoro? *Zoro sees the Kokuto Yoru flying in the air Zoro:What the?? *Zoro jumps and catches the sword *Zoro looks overboard and sees Marimo with his back turned and his hand in the air Marimo:Thanks! Zoro:Why you gave it back so soon? Marimo:It's not what I was looking for....IT'S NOT ONE OF THE 3 LEGENDARY SWORDS! Zoro:I see... *Marimo arrives on Espada's ship and set off *After 2 weeks Marimo:Finally my wounds are completly healed.. Magnus:I'm glad to hear that cause*serious face*it seems like we will encounter a Navy fleet. Marimo:What?? *15 Navy ships surounds Espada's ship Magnus:PREPARE FOR BATTLE GUYS!! The whole crew:YEAH!!! *All the Navy's ships are suddenly cut to pieces Magnus:Wow...Marimo you were really quick. Marimo:*shocked*It....wasnt....me. *Two persons appears on a small ship Magnus:Who are they? *On the ship there is an old man and a man with only 1 hand *The old man is seen holding a sword on his shoulder with his left hand and drinking from a bottle with his right hand *The man with 1 hand sheats his sword Marimo:*shocked and trembles*It.....cant.....be!! Magnus:WHAT'S THE PROBLEM MARIMO?!?! Marimo:You did this? Man with 1 hand:*smiles*Yeah... Marimo:You damn bastard!!*smiles*It's been a while ah? Man with 1 hand:SURE IT WAS!!*laughs* Magnus:You know this guys? Marimo:Of course!!The old man is Yomazu!!The man who i brought my 8 swords from and.........THE EX POSSESOR OF THE DEMON'S CURSED SWORD!! Magnus:*shocked*Really?? Yomazu description:Yomazu is an old man who is seen always drinking.He wears a pink shirt with white pants and sandals and is seen carring around a normal katana. Magnus:And the other one? Marimo:*smiles*That bastard is the one who trained me this 2 years!!His name is Shaco! Shaco description:Shaco is tall man with black hair.He wears a white shirt and black pants.He have just one arm and is seeing carring around a normal katana. Marimo:Why you came here? Shaco:*serious face*I have a lot of things to tell you.......But first things first.I CAME HERE TO FIGHT WITH YOU!! Marimo:*serious face*You want to see how much i progressed?? Shaco:*sad face*No....it's just that there are a lot of things I have to tell you. Marimo:Good... *Marimo points at a near island Marimo:Lets go and fight there! Shaco:K.. *Marimo and Shaco go to that island in Shaco's ship *The old man jumps on Espada's pirates ship Magnus:*serious face*You the ex possesor of the Demon's Cursed Sword?? *The old man stops drinking and let the bottle on the ground Yomazu:*serious face*Yeah... Magnus:I'm glad to meet you! Yomazu:DONT BE!! Magnus:?? Yomazu:*dead serious face and calm voice*I will kill your entire crew.. *The whole crew unsheats their swords *The scene changes to Marimo and Shaco Shaco:I still remember when Yomazu bringed you to me... Marimo:Yeah.... -FLASHBACK- *Marimo enters into a bar *Yomazu is seen staying and drinking Marimo:Hey old man!! *Yomazu ignores him *Marimo cuts his bottle in half *Yomazu gets up Yomazu:You got a problem with me,young one? Marimo:I have something to ask you! Yomazu:It cant be!! It's you!!Marimo!! Marimo:*smiles*Long time no see! Yomazu:Why are you here?? Marimo:Old man....You know what happened to my crew right? Yomazu:*sad face*I know....and I know what happend to you at Sabaody as well. Marimo:Then you understand that I need you help. Yomazu:You want me to train you? Marimo:Yes! Yomazu:IMPOSSIBLE!! Marimo:Why? Yomazu:I just cant but I know who will.Come with me. *Yomazu takes Marimo into a nearby house *There appears a man with 1 hand and a sad face Yomazu:Hey Shaco!! Shaco:What do you want? Yomazu:I bringed you someone! Shaco:That guy near you? Yomazu:Yes! I need you to train him. *Shaco suddenly appears near Marimo with his sword near Marimo's neck Marimo:*shocked*even saw him! Shaco:I'm sorry...I'm not training weaklings.... Marimo:I'M NOT A WEAKLING!! Shaco:Prove me! *Shaco jumps back Shaco:Prepare to block this attack! *Marimo unsheats his 8 swords and takes his usual stance *Shaco appears near Marimo,again with his sword near his neck Shaco:I told you... Marimo:DAMN YOU!! *Marimo suddenly kicks Shaco into his stomach and throw him a distance Shaco:*smiles*I didnt have the time to react to that....It got me unprepared... Marimo:I'm sorry......*smiles*weakling. Shaco:Old man...I WILL TRAIN HIM!! Yomazu:I'm glad. Marimo:LETS BEGIN!! -END OF FLASHBACK- Shaco:*smiles*It's hard to forget that moment...But Marimo....Take this battle as serious as you can cause what I'm gonna tell you in our battle......will make you change totally! Marimo:*serious face*K..the hell he wants to tell me? *The scene changes back on Espada's ship Magnus:Hey old man!You are a pirate? Yomazu:*laughs*You can say so...If being a pirate means that you fought with Gol D Roger. Magnus:What did you say? Yomazu:*smiles*You are going to fight with the Pink Demon Yomazu!!A man worth of 720 million beri!! Magnus:*shocked*720....millions? Yomazu:Yeah...I'm also the man who provoked Gold D Roger by killing a man in his crew.......He always hunted me for that after.I fought with him a lot of times but I always lost and run away after so I will not die. Magnus:I see.. Yomazu:Lets fight on an island I dont want to destroy you little ship. *Magnus points at a nearby island Magnus:K.Lets get on that island. *The Espada's stops on that island and they all come off to fight with Yomazu Magnus:You are a great swordsman right? Yomazu:I have much more than swordsman skills....believe me. *Magnus suddenly attacks Yomazu with both his swords *Yomazu suddenly dissapears Magnus:What the.. *Yomazu appears behind Magnus and kicks him into the ground *Magnus gets up quickly and jumps back a distance Magnus:That was a Rokushiki technique right? Yomazu:Yes....I can use the 2 techniques,Soru and Tekkai. Magnus:Why only the 2 of them? Yomazu:Well I can use all of them but in a battle I'm only using this 2 because I became a master with them....for example I use Soru even when I normally walk and I have tekkai active even while I'm sleeping. Magnus:never seen someone to be able to control the Rokushiki techniques like that. Yomazu:But dont worry....I'm based around Rokushiki techniques.. *3 Sea Kings suddenly comes out of the water and attacks Yomazu *Yomazu glares at them and the Sea Kings fall on the ground unconscious Magnus:WHAT WAS THAT? Yomazu:Well...I control the 3 types of Haki as well. Magnus:I understand...You will be a really hard opponent ah?? Yomazu:You will not like the answer so I wont tell it to you. *Ray suddenly appears behind Yomazu *Ray tries to cut Yomazu's neck but his sword is repelled from Yomazu's neck Ray:SHIT!! Yomazu:I told you that I have Tekkai activated even when I'm sleeping right?Pink Demon:Speed Round!!(a combination of swordsmanship with Soru,Yomazu spins very fast and cuts everything surounding him) *Yomazu spins around in an istant and cuts Ray on his stomach Ray:I havent even seen him moving...It was so fast that it seemed like he teleportated. *Ray jumps back a distance and picks his sword *Ray charges at Yomazu Magnus:RAY STOP!!! YOU WILL DIE YOU IDIOT!! *Ray clashes with Yomazu *Yomazu suddenly dissapears and stabs Ray in his stomach Ray:guy is incredible fast.....And he embued his sword with Haki from the beggining of the fight. *Ray transforms into dust and appears near Magnus Ray:This guy is really powerfull....Be carefull!!His speed with the Soru is incredible and his Tekkai is probably the strongest I have ever seen. Magnus:You wont fight right? Ray:*smiles*It's not like I dont want to,but right now I really cant. *The rest of the crew attacks Yomazu *The scene changes to Marimo and Shaco *Marimo and Shaco clashes *Marimo and Shaco jump back after their clash Shaco:Wow Marimo...you dont even need time now to awaken your sword? *Marimo's sword is covered by Hell Fire Marimo:After I combined my sword with Kabuto's it seems like i dont need that. *Marimo and Shaco dashes at each other *After some minutes *The scene changes to Espada pirates *Yomazu is standing on a rock with his sword sheated *Most of the Espada pirates are seen on the ground covered in blood Yomazu:I though they will be able to do more....I'm kinda dissapointed.... Magnus:*dead serious face with eyes shadowed*I cant believe that I couldnt react at all.... Yomazu:What do you mean? Magnus:I tried to attack you while you were fighting with them but I just couldnt keep up with your speed.... Yomazu:Your the only one standing right now...so prepare cause you are my next target. Magnus:*dissapointed face*Damn it.....I never though I will come to the point where I will have to use that..... Yomazu:I dont have any idea what are you talking about but I'm ready for anything. *The whole crew gets up Muramasa:*coughing blood*We will help as well.... The whole crew:YEAH!!! Magnus:*smiles*K then guys.....LETS DO THIS!! *Yomazu unsheates his sword *Magnus charges at him Category:Blog posts